


a talk between boys

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [198]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Harvey is a good friend, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Theo ends up having a talk with Harvey.





	a talk between boys

Theo stood by his locker, putting all of his books into his already stuffed backpack. Last period had finally ended, so he was on his way home to do his homework, hoping for an ordinary day without a random adventure involving the dark arts. He was extremely tired.

Once he had gotten everything, he closed his locker and was about to go, until he saw Harvey walking up towards him, with this nervous look on his face that really caught him off guard.

“Hey Theo.”

“Hey Harvey, what’s up?”

“Not much, but I’ve been thinking a lot and I need to tell you something.”

Theo slowly nodded, confused about what this was about.

“Sure, go ahead.”

_ Please not a love confession, please not a love confession. For the love of God (and he knew God actually existed now), please not a love confession. _

“Theo, I just want to say I’m sorry for calling you Susie and she for so long, I didn’t know you were a boy and I feel so bad for it.”

_ Thank god that it wasn’t a love confession. _

“Harvey, it’s fine.” he said. “I’m not mad, why would I be? You didn’t know I were a boy, so how would I be mad at you for thinking I were a girl when you didn’t know? I hadn't told anyone yet. There’s nothing to be angry about, yes I may have been uncomfortable but I was not angry at you. It would have been a different story if you had known I was a boy yet kept calling me a girl like some idiots at school still do. You’re one of my best friends and I know you would never do something to hurt me.”

“So, we’re cool?”

He nodded, giving his friend a huge smile.

“Always cool.”


End file.
